


Tease

by Pastel_is_punk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Dom Phil, Dominant Phil, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, Submissive Dan, Top Phil, Toys, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_is_punk/pseuds/Pastel_is_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan accidentally teases Phil during dinner with a friend. Phil takes Dan home to punish him. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, and my first smut in general, so any comments are welcome.  
> Also, feel free to comment if there are any mistakes :3

Something not a lot of people know about my boyfriend is that, while he appears to be a cinnamon roll, he can either be a god or a demon in bed. Our sex life used to be quite vanilla; kissing, slow sex, cuddles afterwards. The discovery of his dominant side was a complete accident. Apparently there was a limit of tolerance with my control-freak tendencies. I had tried to take over one too many times and he snapped. It was terrifying at first, watching my sweet, innocent cinnamon roll turn into a dominant sex god. But I’m glad it happened. God, am I glad. Because if I hadn’t accidentally pushed him over the edge, I never would have realized how good it could feel to let someone else be in control for once.

I had been with him long enough to know how to push his buttons, and when to stop before I crossed the line. Sometimes I teased him on purpose, forcing him to take control, but other times it happened completely unknowingly.

 “It was good to catch up with you,” Phil said, pulling his old high school friend into a hug.

“We have to do it again next time in in London,” she agreed.

Surprisingly she pulled me into a hug too, despite having only met her three hours ago. We said our goodbyes and Phil looked tense as we walked home.

“Is everything alright?” I asked, genuinely concerned. He was clenching his fists at his side and walking far enough away so we weren’t touching but we were still obviously together.

“Fine,” he said roughly.

I bit my lip, wondering if I’d done something wrong. The night had gone nicely and I hadn’t said or done anything particularly stupid. Had I made fun of him by accident? No, Phil wouldn’t be this upset over a joke, no matter how bad. He knew I would never mean it.

When our apartment came into view, he sped up so he was walking slightly ahead of me. I frowned and followed him inside. We made it all the way into the lounge without a word. He peeled off his jacket and threw it over the couch. I was still just behind him so when he turned suddenly, he bumped into me. I mumbled an apology and started to take my jacket off. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. My eyes widened and I didn’t move as he started to slowly strip me of my clothes.

“Phil?” I asked uncertainly. His beautiful blue eyes met mine and I shivered at the pure lust in them. I glanced down and noticed his growing erection. I licked my lips and heard a low growl from him.

“Not another word,” he warned. I nodded, knowing the rules.

“You were being a little tease at dinner weren’t you?” he murmured, his lips sucking on my ear. I held in a small moan and shook my head. “Liar,” he whispered, his hot breath on my neck. He took my earring between his teeth and tugged, making it ache deliciously. My breathing quickened as his lips moved down my neck, stopping every so often to suck hard enough to leave a small mark. My hands were still behind my back but when he tugged at the bottom of my black t-shirt, I raised them so he could rip it off, letting it drop carelessly to the ground. His teeth grazed my collarbone and I tilted my head back, giving him more access.

While one hand rested lightly at the bottom of my spine, the other wandered to my front to palm me through my jeans. I bit my lip hard, refusing to make a sound.

“Maybe I should just leave you like this, half-hard and wanting,” he mused, before gently connecting our mouths together.

I didn’t think about his threat as I parted my lips and his tongue slipped inside instantly. Our tongues danced together and my hand flew to his head to grip his messy black hair. He didn’t say anything so I pressed my body into his, instinctively grinding into him. He chuckled quietly into my mouth and I desperately pressed even closer. He bit my bottom lip, making me whimper and buck into him with pain. The hand he was holding to my crotch moved to cup my arse and he squeezed it lightly.

“You’re so needy tonight,” he said, pulling away.

I whimpered at the loss of contact and he smirked.

“Bedroom, now. Be undressed, and don’t even dare touch yourself,” he ordered.

I nodded to show I understood and practically ran to Phil’s bedroom. I quickly stripped and lay on the bed how he likes me, with my legs spread wide and my arms raised above my head. The wait seemed like hours. I flattened myself into the bed and ignored the need to stroke myself. I gritted my teeth and grinded into the bed as the time dragged on. Phil finally appeared silently at the end of the bed, amusement in his eyes. I blushed, embarrassed at the way I was acting like a horny sixteen-year-old in front of him. He straddled my thighs, pinning my legs down, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing uncomfortably against my sweaty skin.

“Good boy,” he murmured, leaning forward for a kiss.

I eagerly drew him in, my tongue working exploring every inch of his mouth. He broke away and moved down the bed.

“I was sure my slut would touch himself,” he said, keeping his eyes on mine. I stopped a moan and tried not to arch my back but I needed to feel him. I didn’t realise I was searching for him until he roughly pushed my hips down.

“Stay still,” he growled. “You were being so good,” he admonished.

I swallowed back a whimper and tried to apologise with my eyes, not daring to say it out loud. I stayed absolutely still as he slowly took off his belt. He played with it for a second, almost admiring it before looking at me with a devilish smile. I held my tongue as he reached over me, his chest pressing onto mine as he tied my hands together and attaching the belt to the headboard. I tugged experimentally, relishing in the bite of the soft leather. He gave an approving nod when the belt didn’t give. He didn’t move straight away, and I tensed every muscle in my legs to stop myself from grinding into him. Eventually he moved to press his lips against mine. He was hovering over me, just a sliver of distance between our bodies.

“You know, I was wondering how long it would take you to start teasing me,” Phil murmured, breaking the kiss.

I frowned to show him I didn’t understand but he smirked.

“Don’t play dumb Daniel. You never can resist testing the boundary.”

He grazed my jaw with his teeth and my eyes drifted closed. He planted feathery kisses all over my face, and I adored his gentleness.

“But in front of an old friend?”

The pain of teeth sinking into my neck made me cry out and I whimpered when he started to suck harshly.

“This ought to leave a fine mark,” he said mischeviously.

Knowing him, it would be dark and hard to cover in the next video. He suddenly sat back and surveyed me like a potential buyer would survey a house. I squirmed a little, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He snaked his hand up my thigh and my breath caught as he slowly stroked my hard member. He suddenly gripped it hard and I gasped, throwing my head back. I strained against the restraining belt as he started to build me up harshly, the pleasure of his fast strokes mixing with the pain of his hard grip bringing me closer quickly. I felt the pleasant tangle of warmth in the bottom of my stomach and couldn’t stop myself from crying out.

“I’m c-close.”

The sound of a sharp slap rang through my ears and pain stung my thighs.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Phil said calmly.

He slapped my thigh harder to make his point and I drew blood from my lip as I bit down, using all my will power to stop myself from coming. I met his calm eyes and gave him a pleading look. Just as I was on the brink of giving in, he removed his hand, leaving me panting and needy beneath him. I glared at him and he chuckled, sending shivers through me.

“Don’t you like me teasing?” he asked innocently.

So this is my punishment for something I didn’t even do. He was going to edge me all night. When I realised this, I felt an odd sense of determination. Whether or not I was in the wrong, he thought I was and he was going to punish me for it. And I was going to take it. Last time he had edged me as punishment, I couldn’t hold on and I had to let go. I couldn’t walk for a week straight because of it, but his disappointment was far more painful than any spanking he gave me. I wouldn’t let that happen again. He must have seen the determination on my face because he matched it with his own, but his was mixed with pride. Was he proud of me?

“You’re such a good slut,” he murmured, gripping my member again.

Biting back a moan made me let out a squeak that he grinned at.

“You’re so adorable when you’re squirming underneath me like a whore.”

His pumps became faster and harder and I couldn’t think of anything else as I reached the brink of orgasm. He pulled away like before and I nearly scowled at him, forgetting in my moment of bliss that this was my punishment. His nails dug into my thighs warningly and I gave him an apologising, submissive look.

“You nearly forgot your place,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded guiltily, not knowing what else to do. I mouthed sorry, careful not to actually let out a sound and he seemed to let it go.

“Since you want this so much, I’m guessing there’s no need to stretch you.”

My eyes widened and my breathing became shallow for a different reason. While I was probably still stretched from last night, the thought of possible pain right _there_ made me flinch. Phil ignored the panicked look in my eyes.

“If you aren’t ready, you shouldn’t have teased,” he growled.

I let out a low groan and he narrowed his eyes.

“Would you rather I stopped?” he questioned.

Although it was a threat designed so I would either beg like his slut or get nothing, I heard the faintest trace of uncertainty, as if he thought I actually wanted to stop. I knew if I said yes, I did want to stop, he would with no hard feelings. He would slip back to normal Phil, and we would cuddle and watch TV. But we were both hard and Phil was too embarrassed to take care of his. To tell him to stop would make me a real tease.

“Keep going,” I moaned unashamedly.

“Was that an order?” he asked jokingly.

“Please,” I added, “Please keep going.”

The pleads trailed off as I felt him slowly enter me. I clenched my fists, focusing on the bite of the belt in my wrists rather than the burning sensation. He stilled inside me. He wasn’t angry enough to hurt me intentionally, and he waited for me to nod before moving. He started slowly, still secretly hesitant but I encouraged him by lifting my hips to get more friction. He didn’t complain and I took it as permission to grind into him.

“Faster,” I gasped.

Quick as lightning, he slammed into me at the same time he gripped my member hard for talking. I cried out in pain which quickly turned into a whorish moan of pleasure when he changed his angle.

“Found the good spot did I, slut?” he said in between grunts.

He sped up, becoming more and more rough. My wrists burned as I desperately pulled on the belt, wanting to touch him. He used the hold on my member to start pumping me again and with the combination of this and him hitting my prostate dead on, it wasn’t long before I felt the sensation pooling in my stomach.

“There already?” he gasped, noticing the way my toes were curled and my whole body was tensed in an attempt to hold it back.

 I nodded frantically, clutching onto the belt. He somehow leaned over me to the nightstand without his thrusts faltering. He changed hands he was using to pump me and I felt something hard and cold slide down me. I felt the familiar sensation of a cock ring and I wanted to scream at him. He smirked at me when he saw I knew what had happened.

“Teasers don’t get what they want,” he panted, breaking off with a cry.

I snarled in frustration and I felt him filling me up and he slammed into me even harder, riding his orgasm out. He pulled out and started to plant heavy kisses down my chest.

“Beg for me Dan,” he ordered, meeting my eyes. His fingers moved to pinch my inner thighs while he took me in his mouth. I arched my back, pushing myself into his mouth and squirmed against the belt.

“Please Phil, please. I’ll never tease you again, I swear, I’ll be your good little slut, please, do whatever you want to me but please let me come. Please!”

The last word came out as a scream as he sat up and slammed back into me, hitting my prostate straight away. He slipped the ring off and pumped me hard.

“Come for me,” he commanded and I obeyed without hesitation. I came into his fist with a strangled cry. _He’s overstimulating himself for me,_ I thought guiltily. He kept thrusting while I came, riding me through my moment of bliss. He pulled out with a wince and I missed the feeling of him inside me. My eyes started to close as I heard him reaching for a tissue. I lost track of myself and suddenly I was curled into his chest, wrists free but sore. As he rubbed my back and whispered “I love you Dan” over and over again, I let myself drift into sleep. I never told him I hadn’t teased him on purpose. Letting him think I had was worth it.


End file.
